Switchers are typically used in audio/video production and broadcasting studios for selectively routing large numbers of input signals to output port signals. Such switchers are typically disposed in a housing mounted in a computer rack, and are controlled by a general purpose computer or micro-processor. A typical switcher contains a motherboard disposed in the housing, and a plurality of switch cards for routing various input signals to one or more output cards. Each output card typically functions to amplify signals received from a switch card. Separate frame input and frame output cards are also typically hard wired to the motherboard. The frame input cards function to receive the various input signals into the switcher, and provide the input-signals to a switch card and the motherboard. Each frame output card has output signal ports for receiving amplified signals from an output card and outputting the amplified signals from the switcher.
One significant drawback of the aforementioned switchers is their lack of scalability. More particularly, since the frame input cards and the frame output cards are typically hard wired to the motherboard, it is cumbersome to upgrade or modify a switcher to include further frame input cards and further frame output cards after the switcher has been installed. As a result, a user of a switcher who lacks a present need for a switcher with many frame input and frame output cards, but who anticipates needing a switcher with further capabilities in the future, may be required to purchase and install a switcher with more capacity or capabilities than presently required, in order to avoid having to replace the unit at a later date in order to gain further capacity. In view of this problem, it would desirable to provide a scaleable switcher which could be installed with a minimum number of frame input and frame output cards, and which could be easily and economically upgraded or modified on-site to include further or alternative frame input and frame output cards when desired by the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a switcher which can function with a minimum number of frame input and frame output cards, and which can be easily and economically upgraded on-site to include further frame input and frame output cards.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a switcher which can be easily modified on-site to handle different types of input and output signals.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent from the description and claims which follow or may be learned by the practice of the invention.